


Hitched

by ashes0909, FestiveFerret



Series: Held [102]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Action, Fluff, Love, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Steve breathed in the soft scent of lilies and pressed his lips together, swallowing back his nerves. The church ceiling vaulted above him, both sides of pews filled to bursting with suits and dresses. He drew his eyes down the aisle. Little bundles of flowers decorated the end of each pew. Soft strains of string music floated through the space. Well over two hundred people had to be gathered in the church, but they were all quiet enough that an errant cough or foot-shuffle echoed through the room, bouncing off the stained glass. It was stunningly beautiful, but Steve wasn't really thinking about that right now.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Held [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646247
Comments: 27
Kudos: 246





	1. The Church

**Author's Note:**

> We'll be posting the next two chapters of this piece within the week! <3 Thanks for reading!

Steve breathed in the soft scent of lilies and pressed his lips together, swallowing back his nerves. The church ceiling vaulted above him, both sides of pews filled to bursting with suits and dresses. He drew his eyes down the aisle. Little bundles of flowers decorated the end of each pew. Soft strains of string music floated through the space. Well over two hundred people had to be gathered in the church, but they were all quiet enough that an errant cough or foot-shuffle echoed through the room, bouncing off the stained glass. It was stunningly beautiful, but Steve wasn't really thinking about that right now.

He looked up and caught Tony's eye across the aisle; Tony looked as nervous as he felt. Then the music rose and the entire congregation turned as one to look towards the doors at the end of the aisle.

With a crescendo, the strings broke into the Bridal Chorus as the doors opened and the bride was revealed. Steve's eyes only settled on her briefly, cutting up to check the organ balcony again. His stomach clenched with another wave of anxiety. There was no way anyone will ill intensions was leaving this wedding untouched. The bride - who Steve now looked to again - was Alexa Raines, daughter of Senator Raines, and there were people out there willing to do anything to stop Bill 9889 from passing, even going so far as to attack Raines' family. The senator had asked her daughter to postpone the wedding, but eventually they'd compromised on having Avengers' security there - namely Steve and Tony.

Steve scanned the roof again, then found Tony's gaze once more and half-shrugged. Tony tipped his head back - still nothing. The church made sense as a target, much more so than the private reception hall where the guests would go after. They'd either strike now or during the couple's photoshoot in the park, and he and Tony had to protect them. It was a comfort that he had his uniform on under his suit, and Tony's armour was hidden in armbands under his, but Steve still felt exposed like this. It'd been a hard decision, if they should be visible as Avengers bodyguards, or stealthily, hidden as guests. But in the end, Alexa had preferred not to have red, white, blue, and gold shining in the back of her wedding video, so they'd promised to stay under the radar. But Steve felt restricted like this, stuck between two strangers, halfway down a pew. 

He also had to admit that it was disappointing having Tony so far away. They were here to work, not as guests, but he'd never been to a wedding with Tony as his date and it would have been nice to show up hand in hand, sit side by side. 

But they were working - that didn't do to think about right now.

Steve continued his regular scans of the church while the bride and groom took their place at the front. His right hand automatically reached for his left at the ring exchange, twirling his own ring around and around his finger. It wouldn't be long before Tony was adding a new one, before they'd be up there saying their own vows. 

A soft noise drew Steve's attention to the pews to his right, but it was just a guest sniffling into a tissue. 

Despite his tension, the rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch. The guests set off for the reception hall, but Steve and Tony hung around. The couple were taking pictures in the beautiful, snow-covered garden behind the church, and they couldn't be left alone.

Alexa ran up to Steve, cheeks flushed with pink and a grin so wide she looked giddy. "Everything was fine!" she chirped, pulling Steve into a hug. "Thank you so much for being here. Oh gosh. I can't believe I'm married now!"

"You look beautiful, Alex." Steve took her hands and squeezed them gently. "Tony and I are going to hang around for the pictures, okay? I don't like you two being so exposed outside."

"Okay, thank you." Alexa ran back to her new husband, laughing, and Steve made his way over to where Tony was pulling on his coat.

Tony winked at him. "Get all choked up, sweetheart?"

Steve smiled. "Just a little. It was a lovely ceremony."

"It really was. Hey, maybe they'll be left alone, after all?"

"Maybe." They followed the wedding party outside to where the photographer - heavily bundled in many warm layers - had set up a space for them to shoot. The bride and her bridesmaids had put on heavy, fur-lined cloaks and cozy-looking fur muffs. With the ice lining the branches of the trees, and the thick snow blanketing the ground, it looked like something out of a fantasy novel. 

"Just back up a bit more!" the photographer called. The snow had removed all detail from the terrain - just an endless sheet of pure white. The couple looked beautiful, dark suit and deep red cloak against the stark background. The photographer seemed a bit obsessive about getting exactly the right angle, and Steve rubbed his hands together, wondering how much longer it was going to take. "Back a bit more!"

Alexa and her groom shuffled further back. The photographer had unfurled a long, white runner to make it look like they were standing in the snow, but still showing off Alexa's sparkling shoes. Steve sighed, resisting the urge to take out his phone and text Tony who was chatting with the rest of the bridal party while they waited. He'd hoped they'd get home in time to enjoy each other, since tomorrow was going to be a full day and he missed having Tony to himself, but it really was best for them to stay as long as they could. Once the couple left for their honeymoon, their personal security would take over.

"Two more steps back!" The photographer was lying down in the snow now, angling her lens up, presumably to catch the light just right.

A soft noise caught Steve's ear, and he squinted across the garden, trying to figure out where it was coming from. It was like a door creaking or…

_ "Tony!" _ He started running for the couple, but to his right, Tony exploded into Iron Man, metal plates bursting from under his suit without hesitation. The repulsors burst to life and Tony shot past him at full speed. 

A loud crack broke through the winter air and now everyone could hear it, but it was too late. The couple had backed up until they were out onto the ice of a large pond and it was breaking. They screamed and clung to each other, but the thick snow made it hard to tell which direction they should move in. Tony dove just as the ice broke and they started to fall -

Steve's attention was caught by motion to his left. He turned and saw the photographer running off through the snow. _ Of course!  _ He trusted Tony to catch the bride and groom and turned on his heel to chase the photographer down. She was running as fast as she could, but it was hard to move in the thick snow, and Steve had the benefit of super strength. He ducked around a tree and dove forward, catching her in a football tackle. 

He dragged the cursing, struggling fake photographer back inside the church where the bride and groom were sitting on a bench, everyone gathered around them. Tony had caught them just as they'd started to tip off the broken ice into the water so only their shoes were wet, and they each had a member of the bridal party helping them dry off their feet. 

Tony snapped gauntlet cuffs on the photographer's hands and shoved her down to sit with her back to the wall. He pressed a quick kiss to Steve's cheek. "You okay?"

"Fine. You?"

"Great. Everyone's okay. Good job."

"You too."

Alexa leaped off the bench, scattering bridesmaids and wrapped her arms around Steve and Tony. "Thank you!"

"I'm just sorry we couldn't save your gorgeous shoes," Tony said. They were lying in a sodden lump on the carpet. 

"That's okay," Alexa said, eyes twinkling. "They were giving me blisters anyway. Now I have an excuse to borrow someone's flats."

"I'm glad you're all okay," Steve said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "We'll get this one off to the police."

In the end, Steve opted to take the photographer to the police station back in the city while Tony made sure the reception got started without issue. They parted with a kiss. It took hours to get everything sorted with the police, and it was dark by the time Steve stepped outside again. 

He called Tony, who agreed to come pick him up, and it wasn't long before Steve heard the familiar hum of repulsors and his ride home appeared in a flash of red and gold.

Back home, and flush with the giddiness of a mission well done, Steve and Tony stripped down and climbed in the shower together. Hands wandered, and kisses were exchanged, but when they were clean and dry and tumbled into their smooth, fresh sheets, sleep won, and they drifted off together, wound in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke to the feel of satin sheets running along his bare skin. He curled onto his side, seeking the warmth of the stray sunbeam and Steve, and with his eyes still shut, he found both. He wrapped his arm around Steve’s side and pulled their bodies flush together. The brush of satin sheets and the fine hair on Steve’s legs made every slide and shift of Tony's body feel like an indulgence, a lazy Sunday morning in bed with the man he loved. 

Then Steve reacted, his body waking up before his mind, hips pushing back into Tony’s. Steve moaned, maybe from how very awake Tony was against him or maybe from the last remains of a dream, Tony didn’t know, but he knew he loved the sounds Steve made and did his best to make more slip from his lips. Tony trailed his mouth down Steve’s neck, the sleep-warm skin breaking into goosebumps. Steve hummed and turned under Tony’s arm, until they were face to face, his hands sliding up and down Tony’s back as he pulled him close and nuzzled under Tony’s chin. 

“Morning,” Steve mumbled into Tony’s chest before stretching to brush their lips together in a soft kiss. 

Steve kept stretching, almost squirming in Tony’s arms, his thighs teasing as they pressed and pulled away from Tony’s morning erection. “Feel so good,” Steve whispered as he dragged their hard cocks together. Luxuriously, they rubbed against each other until pleasure drove their pace faster and Tony slid a hand down between them, wrapping around both of them. 

“I love waking up to you.” Tony twisted his palm along the head of Steve’s cock just to hear him moan and whimper, the sound breaking off into little gasps until Tony crushed their lips together, licking his way into Steve's mouth and taking, pulling every bit of pleasure he could out him. He wanted Steve alight with it, consumed with the heat that they created. Steve tasted like coming home; two years together, and his desire for him hadn’t quenched a bit. He wanted to devour the man just as much as he did back on that park bench when he asked him to let him kiss and touch whenever he desired, maybe even more. Steve’s cock twitched against Tony’s, and Tony knew neither of them would last much longer. “Let me hear you come,” he whispered into Steve’s ear. 

Steve dropped his face to Tony's neck, hot breath panting out against Tony's skin. He thrust forward, his movements building more and more erratic as he sought out release, trying to be a good boy for Tony. And he always was. Steve’s hips jolted as he bit his lip hard and came, bursting over Tony's fist. The extra slick slide had Tony moaning and gasping with only a few more strokes of his hand, and when Steve's hand joined his, Tony tipped over the edge, adding his come to the mess. 

An alarm broke through the huffs of their panting breaths. Tony tensed, and he felt Steve do the same against him. They shared a glance then they both bolted from the bed completely naked and headed for the closet. The alarm continued to blare. “JARVIS, dismiss,” Tony called breathlessly. He moved automatically towards the Iron Man suit when JARVIS piped up.

“Sir, must I remind you that today calls for your other suit?” 

Tony was still foggy with sleep and afterglow, looking across the closet to where Steve stood, laughter in his eyes, still entirely naked but holding up matching black bow ties. The alarm hadn't been the Assemble signal, but the softer chime of Tony's personal calendar.

“You’re getting married in four hours, sir.”

Tony's head cleared like a breeze blowing away a cloudy day, a grin tugging up the corners of his lips. He couldn’t stop looking at Steve and took quick strides to cross their too-large closet and slotted himself right between the two bowties. Steve’s cheeks were flushed, smiling as wide as Tony. He grabbed his bare hips and pulled them close. “This morning keeps getting better, huh?”

Steve was breathless in his arms. “I can’t wait to marry you.” Steve started to wrap one of the bowties around the back of Tony’s neck, pulling at the edges. 

“T minus four hours. Think you can wait that long?”

“Nope.” Steve’s lips popped together, eyes dancing. 

“Would a present help?”

Steve’s brows lifted with surprise. “What--? I didn’t-- We didn’t say we were going to get each other--”

Tony laughed. “Don’t worry, I went ahead and got myself one too.” He pulled back from Steve’s grip, the edges of the bowtie hanging over his chests. On his way to his hiding spot in the corner of the closet, he pulled on a pair of boxer briefs then reached two drawers down and pulled out the square, velvet boxes. He brought them back over to Steve and put them on a shelf. “Dress first, then gifts.”

Steve’s eye fixed on the boxes, nodding once then turning back to where his tux hung in the garment bag. Unzipping it, he began to dress, and Tony followed suit. They’d picked matching tuxes, tailored to perfection, with different colored pocket squares and boutonnières. When Steve was in his pants, crisp white button down hanging open and framing his beautiful chest, he straightened, a storm cloud seemed to blow across his expression. Steve shook his head as if to banish it away but Tony stepped closer. 

“What’s on your mind?”

Steve’s gaze cut to the part of the closet where they keep their toys, stuttered over the bedroom, then settled back on Tony with a shrug. “I had the fleeting thought of sliding a toy on, or...could you imagine the collar?”

“You could, if you wanted.” The thought made a possessive thrill run through Tony, but it was easily dismissed. When Steve was in the collar, he was Tony’s. Tony took care of him; Tony made the decisions. In this, however, Steve needed to make the decision for himself. Steve, shaking his head, said as much. 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t have my mark on you, though.” Tony buttoned his own pants and gestured to the gift boxes, before reaching into the garment bag for Steve’s suspenders. Tossing them over his shoulders, Tony turned his hands to Steve’s shirt buttons. “Let me,” he whispered, and Steve nodded, a faint pink running down his neck even from this simple touch. “Tuck yourself in.” Tony smirked. “Or we’ll never get out of this closet.”

Steve chuckled, a little breathless, and did as Tony told him. When he was done Tony handed him one of the boxes and pulled the suspenders from around his neck. Fastening the metal clip onto Steve’s waist, Tony held his breath as Steve opened the box. 

“Tony,” he whispered, voice awed. “They’re beautiful.” Steve traced his finger along the platinum cufflinks - two pairs of loops, each with a chain connecting them. They were designed to look like the handcuff chain that hung from the Iron Man briefcase.

A matching set. 

“Open mine.” Tony slid the suspenders over Steve’s shoulder, and smoothed the band against his chest. With one hand he reached behind Steve for the other box, placing it in Steve’s palm. He fastened the rest of the suspenders’ clips as Steve opened the velvet box. 

“The briefcase,” Steve breathed. 

“To connect me to you,” Tony explained. “You to me.” He pulled back one band of the suspenders so it snapped against Steve’s shirt. “And these can remind you of your harness. The way I wrap the firm leather around you.” He turned Steve, always so pliable under his hands, so that he could fix the other suspender in place. “Like my ropes and bindings, holding you for me.” 

Tony shifted him again, running his hands up his chest until they tugged at his tie. With practiced hands, he twisted the strip of fabric into a bow, tight and sure against Steve’s neck. “And this can remind you of your collar. Except, it will match my own--” he made the finishing touches and stepped back, admiring his handiwork “--because I'm yours as much as you are mine, especially today.” 

Steve looked gorgeous, the shirt hugged his shoulders and followed the line down his trim waist. The suspenders cut long, enhancing his height, and now Tony couldn’t look at the bowtie without thinking of his claim on Steve. Steve held his wrists out and Tony worked the cufflinks through the holes one by one, smoothing everything into place. Every touch, today, felt like an exchange of rings, of vows, binding them, not just in metal and law, but in fabric and skin and pleasure and promise. Tony smoothed Steve's shirt and tie until he was perfectly put together.

Steve took Tony's hands and kissed each one then dropped them to Tony's side. He reached for Tony’s tie with a grin. “My turn.”


	3. The Roof

Steve had never seen the roof of the tower look so beautiful. It was like a snow globe, but inverted - a large, magical dome covering an area where a rug and chairs had been set up, with a spot for Nat to stand, Steve on one side of her with Bucky at his shoulder, and Tony on the other side with Rhodes. The team had organized decorating as their wedding gift, but it had never crossed his mind that Thor would get magic involved. But it had to be magic. The dome was invisible, but even as snow bucketed down over the city, none of it fell to their feet. Instead, it landed ten feet above their heads, leaving them cocooned in a safe, warm bubble, with the beauty of winter all around them.

Steve watched as his friends and family settled in, but every few moments his gaze found Tony’s again and they shared a small smile. He looked so striking, from his red rose boutonnière to the briefcase cufflink at his wrist. Steve couldn’t keep his eyes off him even as Natasha cleared her throat and began her speech. He knew everything she was going to say, but he didn't know what Tony had written for his vows. His stomach flip-flopped. It was really happening. He was marrying the love of his life, right here, right now. 

Natasha finished her introduction and took a moment, smiling at the gathered guests - a small group of their closest friends. "And now the grooms have written their own vows." She reached out and patted Tony's wrist. "Tony?"

Tony cleared his throat and held his hands out. Steve placed his on top and Tony squeezed them gently. "Hi," he started with, and Steve grinned.

"Hi."

"How you doing, baby? You good?"

Steve's heart fluttered in his chest. "I'm great, Tony."

"Okay. Good." He glanced out at the crowd then turned back to Steve. "If someone had told me three years ago that some day I'd be up here getting married to Captain America, I would have laughed them out of the room." The audience chuckled. "Of course, if someone had told fourteen year old me that, it would have been a very different reaction." That got a full laugh, and Steve laughed too, his cheeks heating. "Still disbelief, though. And actually, that person would have been wrong anyway, because I'm not up here marrying Captain America. I'm marrying Steve Rogers. Serum or no serum, whether you pick that shield up every day or put it down for good. Always. I will love you, always. 

"I love you so much that I don't even know how to put it in words, which is wild for me because usually you can't shut me up. Maybe because I don't love you in words - I love you in all the wordless ways. I love you in your laughs, in your sighs, in the way you breathe and hum and move, in the way you snore -"

Steve pouted. "I don't snore."

Tony turned to Nat. "Are we under oath?" Everyone laughed again.  _ "If  _ you snored, which you definitely don't, I'd love you in that too. I love you when you put on the cowl and you need me to stand beside you and I love you when you peel it off and you need me to hold you. I love how much you give to me and how much I'm willing - wanting - to give back.

"So I sat down with pen and paper, a few weeks ago -"

"Last night!" Clint called out, and Steve couldn't help snorting.

"At some unspecified time. And I spent three hours staring at a page trying to figure out how to put it into words, how much I love you. And I don't think it can be. It's too much. But the people demand words -" Tony gestured at the crowd who laughed again "- so how's this? I promise to be there for you, beside you, behind you, in front of you - holding you up, easing you down, whatever you need. I promise to try every day to be the best husband I can be for you, just like I know, without a shadow of a doubt, you're going to try for me. Every day until death pulls us apart permanently - and hey! I have my doubts even that'll work." The group laughed again, but it was wetly now and Steve could feel the backs of his eyes heating. "I promise, Steven Grant Rogers, to be your husband - in all the ways I can mean that - from now until forever. And maybe, someday, I'll figure out how to put into words."

Steve sniffled and swallowed hard enough to push down the lump in his throat. "I think you did okay for a first crack."

"We've got time to work on it." Tony winked, and Steve could see the tears gathered in the corners of his eyes too. This was harder than he'd expected.

Steve used the grip on Tony's hands to steady himself. "Okay. Well, no one's going to be surprised that my vows ended up shorter, Tony's writer's block notwithstanding." Steve got his first laugh and it bolstered him for the rest of what he had to say. "Tony. I've had a lot of things taken away from me, in the many years I've been alive - on and off." Tony grinned. "I wish I could say I've always handled it with grace, but I haven't. I wish I could say I always believed things would work out for the best, but I didn't. There were times when it felt like all I had to do was love something, for it to be snatched away. 

"And then I met you. You give so much. Sometimes without realizing just how much you're giving. You've given me _ everything. _ A reason for living, a mission, a purpose. You've given me a family -" His voice broke and he looked around at everyone gathered there. From behind him, Bucky reached forward and squeezed his elbow. Steve looked back at Tony, who nodded, encouraging him on. "You've given me a place and a home. It's with you, wherever you are. And this time, I don't feel like I have to fight to keep it. So, Anthony Edward Stark," he said with a cheeky grin, echoing Tony who shook his head with a soft laugh, "I'm marrying you because you are my home, where my heart lives, and I vow that I will follow you to the ends of the earth and back. I love you so much, and maybe, some day, I'll manage to give you back just a tiny piece of what you've given me."

The rooftop was silent for a beat, their words settling over the gathered crowd, before Nat cleared her throat. “Now that there isn’t a dry eye left on this rooftop--” she paused as their guests laughed and murmured their agreement “--we turn to the rings. Best Men?” Steve turned to Bucky and took the simple titanium band, a line of Iron Man gold through the center. They’d created them together, Steve sketching the design and Tony crafting them in the shop. Now he turned back to face Tony, and it struck him with an overwhelming certainty that Tony would be wearing it for the rest of his life, the physical, permanent representation of their claim over one another. Tony’s matching claim would sit on his own hand, just like the collar he wore around his neck, only this one everyone would see and acknowledge. 

“Steve, if you will?” Natasha prompted, and Steve held out his left hand for Tony. “These rings symbolize the commitment that binds you together.” Tony slid the ring over his knuckle as Nat continued, “the marriage you’ve chosen to enter into and embark on as one.” 

Steve’s ring matched Tony’s but it was slightly smaller so that when it slid against his engagement ring, it formed one band that matched Tony’s in size.

“With this ring,” Tony said. “I thee wed.” 

Steve held out his hands for Tony’s, already adjusting to the new weight on his finger. He took in a deep breath as he slid on Tony’s ring. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Nat took a breath, and Steve breathed with her, his eyes going up to find Tony's. This was it. Tony mouthed,  _ I love you,  _ at Steve, and it was all he could not to skip ahead and throw himself in his arms right away.

“By the power vested in me by the State of New York, and all the deities present, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss for the first time as a married couple!”

They’d had many firsts - when Tony first saw Steve watching him, when Steve first said yes to his advances, their first tastes and first touches - but their first kiss as husbands was something entirely different. It wasn't the nerve-wracking rush of starting something new, something unknown. Instead, it felt like the settled safety of coming home, of belonging. 

Then it was a whirlwind of walking back down the aisle, their guests greeting them along the far end of the rooftop for a cocktail hour as the ceremony area was transformed into a dance floor. They were passed from person to person, hugged, kissed, congratulated.

Bruce caught them trying to catch a dancing tray of hors d'oeuvres and shoved a plate in Steve's hands, piled with some of everything. "The couple never gets to eat," he murmured.

"Thank you, Bruce!" They both shoved a tiny puff pastry in their mouths.

"Congratulations, you guys," Bruce said. "It was a really lovely ceremony."

"Thanks for being here, bud." Tony reached out and squeezed his shoulder.

“Wouldn’t have missed it.” 

“Party of the century,” Clint cut in. “The flower bundles in the aisle really stole the show.”

“Thank you, again, for the decorations,” Steve said as Tony rolled his eyes. 

“We’re very grateful those bouquets are expertly arranged." He bumped Clint's shoulder. "But seriously, thank you. It's amazing."

Clint chuckled. “The least I can do. Been rooting for you since that day you guys told us you got together.”

“Weren’t you more concerned about a video game that day?” Steve hummed. “If I recall correctly--”

“Which you don’t! Hey there’s Nat, our beautiful judge and Judy.”

She walked up, giving Tony and Steve a kiss on either cheek. “I was neither, but thank you anyway.” 

Pepper and Thor joined them, arm in arm until Pepper was close enough to throw one arm around Tony and the other Steve, hugging them tightly before letting them go to gush. “Congratulations! That was the perfect ceremony. I can’t remember the last time I cried and laughed so hard.”

“It was a fine display of love and commitment,” Thor agreed.

“We couldn’t have done it without you,” Tony replied, pointing up towards the magic dome.

Thor beamed. “A gift from my mother, to bless your union.”

“We’re honored,” Steve said, still awed that magic existed, let alone that he was being gifted something so magnificent. “It’s truly beautiful.” 

“The whole thing was!” Pepper swatted Tony’s arm. “Though, leave it to you to leave your vows for the last minute.”

“Hey!” Tony shrunk closer to Steve. “You can't prove anything. Where’s Rhodey? Isn’t he supposed to be protecting me from your ire.” 

“He’s helping transition this rooftop into a party,” Natasha answered, gesturing towards the table. “I think it’s time for your first spousal meal.”

Steve was grateful for the plate of hors d'oeuvres when, after only a couple bites of the filet mignon, they realized it was time to make the rounds around the tables and thank everyone for coming. Halfway through, Natasha was at their shoulder again, leading them to the cake. Everything was happening so fast, but Tony was always there, by Steve's side, squeezing his hand, looking as flushed as he felt. His  _ husband.  _ Steve squeezed Tony’s hand back, because even though it was going by so quickly, in a way, it felt like it was just beginning.

The cake rolled out with fanfare and applause and their guests started to gather, cameras out. The cake was three-tiered, chocolate with vanilla buttercream. Steve had called it extravagant and Tony simple, but they both agreed it was delicious. Testing the cakes had definitely been Steve’s favorite part of wedding planning. 

Tony picked up the knife placed next to the cake, and Steve shuffled closer to put his arm under Tony’s, his palm covering Tony’s knuckles. He reveled for a moment in Tony’s warmth and closeness then they pressed down together, slicing a line into the cake, then another. He stepped back so Tony could serve them a slice. “Ready?” Tony asked, lips quirked up into a smirk. 

Steve scooped up a piece of the cake with his hand and held it out for Tony. “Yup.” 

Tony laughed, following suit to pick up a piece. Steve should have seen it coming, especially when Tony smirked, but he was distracted by the burst of vanilla and chocolate hitting his own taste buds, and was caught off guard by Tony’s tongue sliding over his fingers in an erotic twist that mirrored so many of his breathtaking blowjobs. Steve’s eyebrows rose, and Tony winked. He felt his cheeks redden, but still, Steve met Tony’s silent challenge and traced his tongue over his fingers, dipping between them and chasing the last of the buttercream. Steve felt a thrill of satisfaction when the lights from around the dance floor caught on the pink that dusted Tony’s cheeks.

Then their guests were cheering, the band started to play, and their cake was whisked away to be cut up and shared with everyone. Tony wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist and pulled him close. He ran a line of kisses across his cheek, letting his lips hover over his ear. “I can’t wait to get you all to myself.”

The words tingled down Steve’s neck, and he leaned into Tony, brushing their hips together. “Yes, please.” 

Tony kissed him again, and it felt like he was about to turn it into something deeper when the band paused, the silence drawing everyone's attention. After a moment, they started strumming a slow, sweet version of  _ At Last _ . Tony stepped forward and the crowd whistled and clapped as he held a hand out to Steve. "May I have this dance, husband of mine?"

Steve felt lit up from the inside. He placed his hand in Tony's and let himself be drawn across the roof to the dance floor. Tony spun him once, making everyone laugh, then pulled him in close. The other people disappeared, the eyes on them didn't matter, everything narrowed down to Tony. Tony's left hand was wound with Steve's and he could feel the press of his wedding ring against his finger. He hadn't realized how incredible it would feel to wrap his own claim around Tony until he held proof of it in his hand. He turned his wrist so the metal caught the light and he grinned.

Tony smiled too and kissed him. Steve swayed in Tony's hold, rocking to the beat of the music. He let the firm grip of Tony's arms take a little of his weight so he could feel supported and steady and extra close. 

"Are you ready for what comes next?" Tony whispered in his ear.

Steve leaned back to smile at him. "The honeymoon?"

"Oh, well yeah, sure. But mostly, I meant waking up married tomorrow morning."

Steve's grin bloomed into something he could barely contain. "Oh yeah. I can't wait for that. And every day after."


End file.
